


Litte Kid

by dreamerofstars



Category: Pulse - Ratana Satis (Webcomic)
Genre: Almost death of a child, Child Adoption, F/F, Future, Mel and Lynn adopts a child, Mel and Lynn are having a good life now, Mild Angst, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Pulse 6 years after wedding, post story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerofstars/pseuds/dreamerofstars
Summary: "Say, Mel... Ever thought about... having a little kid someday?"Set after 6 years of their wedding.
Relationships: Mel Sievers/Lynn Wiles
Kudos: 1





	Litte Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Pulse is a great manhwa and it's sad that I just finished it a day ago in one sitting knowing it's been over a long time ago. It doesn't have much content in the internet so I'm going to contribute some with this fanfic of mine.

Dr. Mel Sievers became a surgeon again in a hospital in the new city she lives in now with her wife after 5 years of taking a break. Today marks her first year.

She entered the hospital with a smile as she greeted the nurses and the doctors that greeted her. She changed into her scrubs and started her duty.

As she was taking a break after doing her rounds, Dr. Sam, an obstetrician and one of her new friends in the hospital, approached her and offered her a cup of coffee. "Here, saw you taking a break too and thought I should get you one as well."

"Thank you, Doctor." Mel accepted the coffee with a smile. "No appointments this morning, huh? You don't usually take a break at this hour."

"Nah, I'm expecting someone. She said she's going to be a little late so I took the chance."

"Hah." Mel took a sip from her coffee. They stayed silent for a moment and she remembered the conversation she had with her wife the other night as they ate dinner. "Hey, Doctor. I have a question to ask."

"Yeah, what's that?" 

"Does IVF really works?" 

"Well..." Dr. Sam took a sip from her coffee and turned to her. "Its success rate have been increasing recently and I haven't encountered a failed IVF on any of my patients yet so yeah, it pretty much works.'

'Why? Thinking of having a kid?" 

"Yeah, kinda. I mean since then, Lynn has been planning to have a kid."

"Well, don't you think it's kinda time too? I mean if both of you are ready, why not try it?" 

"Yeah..." Mel trailed off and stared at her coffee for a moment. 

"Doctor Sam?" A pregnant woman apporoached them and they both turned to her. "Hi, I was about to go to your office. Sorry I'm late." 

"No, it's okay Miss Theresa. Come on, let's go to my office." Dr. Sam walked to her and turned back to Mel as she did. "See you later, Doctor Mel." 

"Yeah you too, Doctor Sam." Mel replied with a smile. 

* * *

Mel rode the bus to home as she decided to leave her motorcycle earlier when she has gone to work. She was staring at the view in the window when something dropped on the floor beside her feet. She noticed that the woman beside her is pregnant and was unable to reach the object so she grabbed it instead. "Here." 

"Thank you." The woman replied to her and she realized that she was the patient Dr. Sam had earlier. "Hey, you're Miss Theresa, Doctor Sam's patient, right?" 

Theresa nodded. "Ah yes, you must be Doctor Mel?" 

"Yes." Mel smiled and noticed something. "So, not married yet? I noticed Doctor Sam called you "Miss". I mean, sorry if I'm prying, I'm just curious." 

"Oh, it's okay. Actually, I'm a widow. My fiancé died because of cancer before we get married and before he can even see our daughter." Theresa said as she carressed her belly. 

"Ah... I'm sorry." Mel replied sheepishly, kind of regretting to have asked about it. "It's a girl, then? How many months?" She changed the topic. 

"Yeah, she's almost nine months. Haha, I'm even having troubles reaching down since my belly got so big, thank you again for helping me."

"Yeah it's no problem, but wait, nine months? You shouldn't be travelling alone to the hospital, don't you have anyone?" 

"I don't really have anyone besides my fiancé, so... yeah." She smiled sadly. 

"Oh... I–" Mel looked down. "I'm really sorry for pushing you to talk about this." 

"No, it's really okay, Doctor. It's actually nice to have someone to talk about this." She reassured her and smiled. "How about you, Doctor, I see you're married, do you have kids?" 

"Well... I don't, not yet." Mel looked away. "My wife and I are still planning about that." 

"Mm." Theresa nodded and started to caress her belly again as she waited for her to continue. 

Mel sighed. "Actually, my wife; Lynn, really wants to raise a child even before we got married. I didn't think about it back then but now, I see that she really wants to and she deserves it after having a life now since her heart transplant surgery.'

'I don't think I'll be a good mother though, but I just really want her to be happy." She turned to Theresa and smiled. 

Theresa held her hand and squeezed it softly. "I think the both of you will be good mothers someday. With you being a caring spouse to your wife, you will also be a caring mother to your child."

Mel just stared at her for a moment, then she warmly smiled. "Thank you, Miss Theresa. That's very nice to hear." 

"You're welcome." Theresa smiled back and released her hand, she turned away. "I guess it's my stop here." The bus began to stop and she began to stand, Mel helped her along the way. "Thank you, Doctor Mel. We had a nice chat. I hope we can see each other again." 

"Thank you too, Miss Theresa. Take care on your way home." Mel said as Theresa walked down the bus. She waved at her and Mel waved back. The bus started to move. 

_*boogsh*_

The bus stopped not quite far from where they stopped before and as Mel turned around to see what crashed into them, she sees the pregnant woman she was talking to minutes ago sprawled on the ground, blood coming out of her. 

Mel immediately got out of the bus and ran to Theresa. As she checked her heartbeat, she called for an ambulance. 

The ambulance came quickly and they rushed her to the hospital. Mel followed her to the Emergency Room and was assigned to operate her. As they move her to the Operation Room, Mel saw that Theresa regained half-consciousness. "Miss Theresa, you're gonna be alright, hang on."

"Doctor." Theresa raspy called.

"Yes?" Mel leaned towards her. 

"If I can't make it, save my baby... save her... I want you t-to take care of her."

"No, Theresa, you're going to be okay. Both of you will be." Mel stared at her with determination as they enter the Operation Room, though, in her eyes, fear is seen. 

* * *

Hours of operation later and they have a flatline... and a beating heart. The newborn is moved to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. (NICU) 

Dr. Mel Sievers stood before the incubator, her hands in her pocket. Her thoughts occupied her head until the door opened and Dr. Sam entered. 

"Doctor Mel." Mel turned to the other doctor. 

"Theresa has no list of kin. Though because of her consent, you have the ability to adopt the baby. Her lawyer will come see you if you have decided." 

She stared at her for awhile. "Alright..." She turned back to the incubator. "Thank you, Doctor." 

Dr. Sam nodded and left the room. Mel pulled out her phone and tapped her wife's number. 

_"Hey Mel! Are you coming home tonight, love?"_ The voice on the other side of the call asked. 

Mel smiled softly. "Dearest, I have news for you." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get it how the adoption works when the parents doesn't have any will and the child doesn't have any kin, if you know something about it, do let me know in the comments. 
> 
> If you like it, thank you. Also if miracle happens, I might add a second chapter or maybe even continue the story. But til then, this is all I can give. Thank you for reading.


End file.
